


Appreciation

by ideallyqualia



Series: Rare Pairs [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Universe, Daichi Threesomes Week, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya and Hinata are both excited for Daichi's birthday, but they go overboard celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> For the daichi threesomes week day 3 prompt: birthday.
> 
> Another ship week thing I found out about too late...

Daichi wasn't surprised that the team was going to throw him a birthday party. Hinata squirmed and talked about parties none too subtly, asking him what he liked about them. He did it for eight days before Daichi's birthday, and he tried to be casual about it but he tried too hard, raising his voice to a nervous, questioning pitch when he wasn't asking a question. Hinata gave furtive glances around, eyeing Daichi and eventually giving in, bouncing on his toes and jostling his arms and telling him that they were planning a party. 

Shortly after, Nishinoya took him aside and did almost the same thing, except he didn't outright say his motive. He was more specific, asking what kind of cake he liked and what his favorite kind of present was. He was louder than Hinata had been, and he disguised his fidgeting as the excited gestures he always did.

When Suga tried to get him out of the house for an hour on his birthday, Daichi laughed and apologized, telling him that he already knew.

"I figured I shouldn't have told either of them," Suga said with a sigh. He smiled, though, elbowing him and advising him to at least try to act surprised.

After he returned home to a decorated house full of guests, lights off and blinds closed, he prepared himself to try. What he was  _not_ prepared for was Hinata jumping up before anyone could switch the lights on and announce themselves, leaping onto him and knocking him into the wall. By the time everyone could see, Kageyama was muttering an apology and peeling Hinata off of him.

Daichi then noticed Nishinoya on the floor. He was groaning pitifully, and when Asahi helped him up, he complained about missing Daichi completely and launching himself onto the floor. That left Daichi gasping in laughter, and it took him a minute to calm down, his hand smothered over his mouth and his shoulders shaking. 

"You're both a couple of hyperactive puppies," Tsukishima said.

He wasn't wrong. They kept up their eagerness throughout the party, insisting on being next to him at the table and in his living room. The two of them sometimes forcefully pushed their way to his side, even in the middle of a party game. They didn't complain about each other, though, scrambling over each other more than necessary. In one game, they even rushed to help him win, bumping him into the direction of something with guiltless apologies when he was blindfolded. 

At dinner, when the pizza came, Nishinoya yanked out a chair in between them and patted it. Daichi didn't know if he wanted to sit there or not, but Hinata tugged him down by the arm, and he fell into the seat anyway. They grabbed food for him and began to eat before he could do anything. He fell into silence as they ate, glancing at them as they chatted with everyone. They were calm for once, but they still attempted to make contact an accident, going out of their way to reach for something with an arm hitting him in the face, or tapping his feet with their own.

This wasn't a surprise to him, either. Nishinoya used to always do this, going from just smiling at him, to following him around more, to casual touching. He didn't think Hinata would catch on, but he did, going through Nishinoya's phases at a quicker, more enthusiastic pace. Hinata sought him out more than the others for praise, happily flushing and jumping in the air. Nishinoya turned his own quirk around, calling Daichi  _senpai_ and seeming as pleased as if someone had just called Nishinoya that.

After the food, Yamaguchi suggested a movie, leading them to all head to the living room. Hinata and Nishinoya linked arms with him without warning, dragging him and guaranteeing themselves a spot on the couch. No one wanted to take a seat Daichi wanted, and since he appeared fine with Nishinoya and Hinata's antics, no one wanted to stop them, either.

Hinata and Nishinoya squashed themselves in, though, claiming that they had to make as much room as possible for others. Hinata scooted up to the side of the arm rest, and Nishinoya nearly ended up on his lap, perching himself on his leg for a moment. He ended up falling over, and he slid back in between Daichi and Suga.

It wasn't a scary movie, but they clung to him anyway. Nishinoya was surprisingly content with the lack of action, laughing with them instead of groaning. Hinata could appreciate anything, and he stared at the screen with wide attentive eyes, folding his arms up and tucking them between Daichi's shoulder and the couch. His hands became clasped together to his small chest, and Daichi felt fondness at the sight.

They handed him presents to open when the movie ended, shoving their own gifts into his hands first. They were pleased with his reaction, and the rest of the presents were handled by the others as the two of them stayed rooted to his side. Hinata crumpled up wrapping paper into balls, and Nishinoya chucked them, hitting Kageyama in the forehead. Kageyama couldn't bring himself to stir up a racket or fight, so he picked it up and threw it in the trash with a dull look.

Nishinoya and Hinata remained behind at his house after the others left, cake eaten and decorations cleaned up. They beamed at him and begged to spend the night, something they never tried before but now had no qualms about demanding.

Daichi had to admit that he enjoyed their affection, though. He didn't know where it came from or why, but he felt very honored, even if it sometimes didn't feel like it was volleyball related.  

He told them they could stay, and they tackled him in excitement, pinning him back on the couch. Daichi tried to get up, telling them that they needed pajamas and a place to sleep, but they ignored him. Hinata nuzzled his head down, burrowing his head into his chest. Nishinoya hovered over his head, and Daichi felt suspicious at the movement but he didn't think Nishinoya was going to do more than Hinata until he pressed his mouth against his in an eager kiss.

Daichi jolted at that, but he didn't think he could move. He was in too much shock, and he sucked in air through his nose, staring up at Nishinoya and his closed eyes. Hinata pushed Nishinoya over after a moment, replacing him with a sloppier kiss. Nishinoya shifted to assaulting his neck, nudging his mouth up and down softly. Neither of them had any obvious experience, but their presence was still overwhelming, startling him more than anything else had that day.

He let out a breath, sighing into Hinata's mouth. Accepting the both of them at once gave him a rush, but he felt breathless in an electrified buzz kind of way. He kissed them back, his response driving them to push on him with force, breathing heavier and climbing onto his legs and clawing at his chest.

Hinata used so much enthusiasm that his kissing made loud smacking noises, and Nishinoya did it more slowly but with more strength, arching his small body into each movement. Daichi tried to meet them both but didn't know where to focus, and he started feeling light-headed from the attention. He pushed them away when he began to feel dizzy and tired, knowing that their stamina was much greater than his. 

"You both feel this way about me?" he asked in a daze.  

Hinata looked almost offended. "I tried to make it as obvious as I could!"

Nishinoya pointed at him and nodded. "We  _both_ noticed we liked you."

Daichi's lips twitched into a smile. "Oh."

Hinata leaned closer. "So you like us both?" he asked, his mouth open in anticipation.

Daichi couldn't tell if he ever gave them special treatment. He knew that he really, really enjoyed the kissing, though, and if he ever tried to think about anything remotely close to it he's sure he would have denied it to himself.

He ruffled the tops of their heads. "I do."

Hinata headbutted his hand up, asking Daichi to rub their heads.

Nishinoya moved to kiss him again, but Daichi removed his hands to stop him, pressing a palm into his chest.

"We really need to go to sleep now. I'm tired."

He couldn't convince them to sleep anywhere other than his bed, though, and the three of them ended up sprawled together on his bed, Hinata in front of his chest and Nishinoya in front of Hinata. Daichi fell asleep running a hand over them, sighing and feeling warm.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
